Dry Spill
by chibi-fire-girl
Summary: Sasuke has a dry spill and Naruto has a plan to remedy it. SasuNaruSasu. WARNING! YAOI LEMON AHEAD! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Masahi Kishimoto's characters. I also do not own the product 'Viagra' nor do I make any profit by publishing this story.**

* * *

Naruto had been plotting against him all day, he just knew it.

Sasuke had told Naruto that they weren't going to have sex for a while, not until he got over his newly profound dry-spill. But Naruto had been begging him for the last week to let them do it, and now he was flaunting around the house with nothing on but a pair of orange boxers.

Sasuke knew that his boyfriend was plotting something, he just didn't know what. So now here he was, in the lounge room, watching some cheesy smut about some chick who couldn't choose between two guys.

He was just getting comfortable when the tiniest drop of cold water landed on his nose. He ignored it and continued watching the crap box. Then another drop hit his nose. Then another. _Then_ another.

Becoming fearful of his current dry state, he looked up to see where the water was coming from. Above his head was a blue bucket of ice being held by none other than the blonde, sex-deprived kitsune, who was currently sporting a smirk so wide that it could possibly split his face in two.

Before Sasuke had time to think he was covered by the onslaught of half frozen ice and freezing cold water. He jump off of the couch, only to see Naruto's retreating form. The last thing he heard before Naruto disappeared around a corner was a fleeting, "MAYBE YOU'LL GET A RISE OUT OF THAT!" And then he was gone.

Sasuke was off. He leapt through the door of their shared bedroom to find it empty. "Where are you dobe?" He enquired quietly to the seemingly empty room. A click was heard from behind him. Sasuke swiveled around on his heels to see Naruto with his hand on the lock. "I'm right here."

Sasuke looked pleadingly at the doors lock. Sadly for him, the lock could only be unlocked with a key. A key which was currently being swallowed by Naruto and - "NO!" Sasuke leapt at his boyfriend, tackling him to the ground.

The desired effect was lost, however, when Naruto leant up and captured Sasuke's lips with his own. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and deepened it, running his tongue along Naruto's lower lip, begging for entrance. Naruto easily accepted, opening his mouth slightly to allow Sasuke's tongue to enter and rub lovingly against his.

Sasuke pushed Naruto gently onto his back and straddled his waist. He then began gently grinding their arousals together, causing Naruto to moan loudly into the kiss. Wait, what arousal? Sasuke broke the kiss and looked down at his paints. Yep, there was definitely a hard on, but how?

"How can- But I- I'm in the middle of a dry spill, how can I have a hard on?" He looked at back at Naruto to see a large grin across his face. "Those headache tablets I gave you earlier, they weren't headache tablets. I bought some Viagra this morning while you were asleep. You don't know how hard it is! I havn't had sex for _four_ days! It's torture."

"Viagra, huh? Why didn't I think of that?" Sasuke began kissing him once again, this time he immediately pushed his tongue into the other's mouth. Naruto tried fighting for dominance in the kiss but quickly lost when Sasuke's hips started moving against his again, leaving him unable to form coherent thoughts.

Naruto started blindly unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt but gave up after the first two. He then chose to simply rip the shirt open. Buttons scattered the floor around them but went unnoticed by the two. He explored Sasuke's chest with his hands. He took one of the Uchiha's nipples into his finger tips and alternated between rubbing and pinching the nub, Sasuke gasping and moaning all the while. Trailing his fingers down Sasuke's toned stomach, his fingertips met the top of Sasuke's jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped the pants then, breaking the kiss, removed it from Sasuke's body.

Sasuke attacked the column of Naruto's neck, grazing his teeth over the kitsune's pulse, eliciting those wonderful moans out of his mouth. Naruto reached his hands into Sasuke's blue silk boxers and grabbed hid already hard member. He built up a rhythm with his hand, choosing to stroke it slowly to torture the Uchiha above him. Sasuke moved his hips against Naruto's hand, trying to increase the tempo. Feeling sorry for him Naruto increased his speed and in no time Sasuke was biting Naruto's shoulder as he came into both Naruto's hand and the front of his boxers.

Sasuke got off of Naruto, stood up and walked into the connecting wardrobe. He shortly came back out with a piece of silk in his hands, boxers now gone from his figure. Straddling Naruto again, he reached over the blonde's head and tied his hands together there. He slowly moved down Naruto's body, kissing, licking and biting the exposed flesh. He moved to one of Naruto's pink nipples and licked it before bringing it into his mouth and biting it softly. Naruto let out a loud moan while arching his back into Sasuke's touches.

Sasuke left that one and did the same to the other nipple, nibbling on it slowly. He rid Naruto of his boxers and leant his head down, licking his cock from the base to the tip. Naruto mewled in response and tried to move his hips upwards, but Sasuke was holding them to the floor. He instead opted to run his hands through Sasuke's silky black hair.

Sasuke wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked softly, smirking when the blonde took a sharp intake of breath. His tongue circled the tip teasingly before he pulled away completely, precome still connecting the two. He looked up at Naruto's eyes and lowered his mouth to cover his penis completely. While still maintaining eye contact, Sasuke sucked up the length of it then went back down, his tongue rubbing against the underside continuously.

By now Naruto was a writhing puddle underneath him. As Sasuke built up speed, Naruto could feel it coming, could feel the spring in his stomach tightening ever further. Then the spring broke and his orgasm came, Sasuke swallowing his cum as it did.

Sasuke picked Naruto up off of their bedroom floor and carried him to their bed. Using the silk that was currently tied around Naruto's wrists, he tied Naruto to the head of the bed. Sasuke crawled down the length of his body and opened Naruto's legs so that he could see the tight entrance of his ass.

With one hand Sasuke began fisting Naruto's re-emerging erection, while he placed three fingers of his other hand into his mouth and sucked on them, spreading saliva over the three digits. Once he had decided they were slick enough he removed them and placed one finger at the blonde's entrance.

Slowly he pushed the digit in, Naruto groaning at the familiar feeling. Sasuke began moving the finger out then pushed it back in then repeated the process. He pushed the second in and began scissoring the hole, stretching it so that he could fit. Naruto didn't mind. He loved this part of sex, though not as much as the actual intercourse. He just coudn't get his mind around how good it felt to be stretched by Sasuke's fingers. When a third finger was added he started moving against the hand, pushing the fingers deeper. And then they were removed.

Sasuke almost laughed when Naruto whined pitifully at the loss but he didn't. Instead he climbed over his uke and aligned himself with Naruto's entrance and slid in. Sasuke groaned loudly as his nails dug into the skin of Naruto's hips. Kami, no matter how many times that had sex, Naruto was always so _tight. _"Kami ,Naruto." Sasuke moaned. "You have no idea just how much I love your ideas." And then he slid out so that the tip of his cock was still sheathed, then slammed back in and he did it again, setting a fast pace.

Every time Sasuke rammed into Naruto's willing body, he would hit Naruto's prostate, causing the blonde to scream in ecstasy and dig his nails into the fabric that held his hands prison. Over and over he would ram into the kitsune's ass and bring out those delicious noises from Naruto's swollen lips.

Soon Naruto could take no more and was shaken by his orgasm, streams of his seed hitting their brushing chests. Sasuke continued to move, ignoring his need for release. If Naruto wanted this, he was going to get it _all. _He wrapped his hand around Naruto's cock and pumped it fast and hard, making sure his hand was tight. When Naruto came for the third time that night, his ass muscles squeezing Sasuke's throbbing member, The Uchiha gave in and released himself into Naruto's ass, grunting as he did so.

He pulled out of Naruto and untied his hands before kneeling above the blonde's half hard penis. With a few strokes from Sasuke's hand Naruto was hard again. Sasuke didn't bother preparing himself as he sheathed Naruto's cock in his ass, the pain was half the reason he enjoyed it. Naruto's hands were on him as soon as he started moving, one hold his hip and the other pumping his cock in time with his thrusting. Sasuke didn't last long this time and came on Naruto's chest. Naruto came soon after as Sasuke rode out his orgasm. Sasuke hopped off Naruto's lap, ignoring the liquids seeping out of his crack, and fell on his back next to the blonde.

The effects of the Viagra had passed now, leaving Sasuke feeling sated and relaxed. And by the way Naruto was breathing, he figured he felt same way as well. Sasuke pulled the blanket over the two of them and drifted to sleep, hoping that his love would disclose the whereabouts of his little blue pills with 'V' ingraved on them.

* * *

**A/N: **This the first lemon I've written period, let alone a yaoi. I hope it turned out alright. Please review and tell me what you thought. Whether you liked it, hated it or downright thought it sucked, TELL ME.


End file.
